claymore_animefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Clare
Anime= Clare trägt die Rangnummer 47 ihrer Generation und wird als schwächste der gesamten Organisation angesehn, jedoch liegt das nciht an ihrer stärke sondern daran das sie nicht wie die anderen Halb Mensch Halb Yoma ist sondern dreiviertel Mensch und einviertel Yoma. Den Namen Clare bekahm sie von Teresa ihr richtiger Name ist unbekannt. Persönlichkeit Clare war anfangs abweisend und kalt bis sie auf Raki traf. Clare wurde nur aus einem grund Kriegerin um Priscilla zu töten da diese damals Teresa mit dem leisen lächeln tötete. Sie merkt im laufe der Serie dass das Leben mehr zu beiten hat was sie an ihrer Freundschaft mit Raki und anderen Claymores siet Fähigkeiten Clare begann als eines der schwächsten Claymores. Sie hatte Probleme beim Umgang mit regelmäßigen Yoma, doch als die Geschichte ihr voran Fähigkeiten exponentiell angewachsen. Nach 7 Jahren verstecken, wurde sie auf gleich Boden mit dem phantom Miria zu stehen (die wiederum eine ganze Generation von Claymores mit Ausnahme von besiegen konnte Nummer 1 Alicia und Nummer 2 Beth). Es wird sogar spekuliert das Clare die stärkste Kriegerin sein könnte Yoki Lesung Als Erbin Teresas Fleisch und Blutes, hat Clare die Fähigkeit den Strom des Yokis bei Gegnern zu lesen. Clare entriegelt das, sie eine halbe erwachte wurde. Diese Fähigkeit hat dazu beigetragen,das Clare auf einfache Weise Yoma töten kann. Ebenso kann sie den Fluss des Yoki bei starken und nicht so starken erwachten lesen was ihr einen Erwachte Gliedmaßen Das erste mal wurden Clares erwachte Gliedmaßen in der Schlacht im Norden gezeigt. Da ließ sie ihre Beine erwachen und schien sie schnell zu Beherschen. Im Manga ließ sie auch beide arme erwachen um Rigaldo zu besiegen. Im Anime passierte dies leicht angedeutet im Kampf mit Priscilla. Doch durch zu viel Yoma kraft wäre es Clare unmöglich alleine zurückzukehren weswegen Jean mit dem rest ihrer Lebenskraft Clare zurückho0hlte. schnelles Schwert Das schnelle Schwert ist die ursprüngliche Kampf Technik von Irene. Nachdem Clare ihren Schwertarm verlor brachte Irene ihr die Technik bei, doch sie sagte das Clare zu unruig wäre und gab ihr ihren Arm. Mit der Zeit verbesserte sich ihr schnelles Schwert. Sie vollbringt die selbe Leistung wie Irene nur das sie es kürzer anwendet. Windschneideschwert Das Windschneideschwert (Die Technik von Flora) ist dem schnellem Schwer in vielen hinsichten ähnlich es ist zwar etwas langsamer aber auch genauer. In den sieben jahren wo Clare sich vor der Organisation versteckt meistert sie Floras Technick, da keine Yoki Nutzung erforderlich ist. Weshalb sie alles überleben konnte.(Nur im Manga) Yoki Manipulation Clare konnte Jean aus ihrem erwachten Zustand zurückholen was eine Yoki Manipulation ist. Die aber nicht im geringsten mit der Galateas zu vergleichen ist. Biografie Kindheit Clare wurde damals als sie jünger war von Teresa vor einem Yoma gerettet von da an folgte sie ihr auf schritt und tritt Clare redete anfangs nciht was den anschein gab das Mädchen sei verstummt Teresa gab ihr den namen Clare wegen der Legende von den schönen Schwestern Clare und Teresa. Als Teresa ihr erzählte das sie sie Morgen in einem Dorf abgeben würde fing das Mädchen an zu weinen und redete das sie nichtt von ihr getrennt werden möchte. Als sie im Dorf ankahmen tötete Teresa den Yoma mit einem Schlag. Als sie die Leute bat das Mädchen aufzunehmen zog Clare sich ihr Kleid aus und weinte das sie mit thumbTeresa mitgehn wolle. Teresa redete mit Clare und sagte sie würden sich wiedersehn Clare verabscheidete sich traurig von Teresa als Teresa eine Bande Räuber sieht schenkte sie dem wenig beachtung. Als sie das Feuer von weitem sah kehrte sie zum Dorf zurück und sah das alles in Flammen stand und zahlreiche Leute tot am Boden lagen als einer der räuber die bewustlose und geschädigte Clare in seiner gewalt hielt brach Teresa eine Regelund tötete die Räuber und nahm das Mädchen weiterhin zu sich. Teresa sollte hingerichtet werden da diese einen Menschen tötete Teresa werte sich gegen die hinrichtung so das man nummer 2-5 rief diese bestanden aus Noel , Sophia ,Irene und Priscilla. Die Kindliche Priscilla wollte Teresa nciht hinterhälltig erledigen da es unfair were. Priscilla wurde immer zorniger und redete sich ein das Teresa schuld am tod ihrer Familie ist und hatte so einen Gefühlsausbruch das sie erwachte. Als Teresa die erwachte Priscilla erlösen wollte trickste Priscilla Teresa aus uns schlug ihr erst die hände und dann ihren Kopf ab vor den AUgen Clares Priscilla erwachte und tötete Noel und Sophia sie trennte Irene einen Arm ab und ignorierte Clare. Clare rannte zu dem Kopf Teresas und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie trug Teresas Kopf und traf auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann (Rubel ). Clare bat ihn sie ebenfalls als Claymore auszubilden aber ihr das Fleisch und Blut Teresas einzusetzten stadt dem eines Yomas. Die Organisation stimmte zu, jedoch nciht aus mitleid sondern als expiriment. Treffen auf Raki Als Clare in ein Dorf ging um den Yoma zu fangen ging Raki hinter ihr her Clare war kurz dafor ihn zu erschlagen, weil er nach Yoma roch sie bemerkte schnell das er keiner ist und folgte ihm zu sich nach Hause dort fand Raki den Yoma der sein Bruder war und die gedärme seines Onkel fraß befor er Raki verletzten konnte wurde er von clare gerettet. Clare ging nach ihrem auftrag ohne Raki fort dieser wurde im nachinein verstoßen, da sie befürchteten er könnte auch ein Yoma sein. Als er sich in der wüste Verleif fand Clare ihn und brachte ihn in ein Gasthaus und bezahlte ihm alles als ein Mann Raki erzählte das eine Caymore ihn im Wald treffen will machte er sich auf den weg in den Wald diese Claymore sah Clare zwar nicht ähnlich, doch trotzdem dachte Raki sie were es gewesen als sie sich selbst Claymore nannte wurde ihm schnell klar das es keine echte ist diese entarnte sich als Yoma und wollte Raki als Geisel benutzen Clare ließ sich nicht erweichen schmiss trotzdem ihr Schwert weg so das der Yoma sie angriff und seine hand durch ihren Leib borte aber wichtige Organe verfehlte so das Clare ihn besiegen konnte. Raki folgte Clare wie sie damalsthumb Teresa auf schritt und tritt sie aktzepierte ihn als Koch. Sie sagte er soll kurz auf sie warten und ihr nciht Folgen. Raki dachte das sie aufs Klo müsste dabei erheilt sie ihre neue Uniform. Raki reiste mit Clare durch mehrere städten s das eine Freudnschaft zwichenihnen entstand als Clare von einem Yoma schwer verletzt wurde und mehrere Tage schlief wisch Raki ihr nicht von der Seite. Als Clare die schwarze Karte von ihrer daamaligen besten Freundin Elena erhielt bat sie das Raki im Gasthaus wartet. Rubel klärte Raki auf das eine Claymore sich nach einiger Zeit in einen Yoma verwandelt wenn sie ihre Grenzen überschreitet Rakiw ar in Sorge um Clare und hatte Angs das sie ein Yoma wird RUbel sagte das Clare kein Yoma wird, trotzdem amchte er sich auf die suche nach ihr wo sie ihm alles erklärte. Als Clare Elena wiedersh konnte keien große Freude wiederahren da Elena Clare bat sie zu tötend a sie ihre Grenzen überschritt und nicht mehr zurückkann. Trotz den Worten Rakis enthaubtete Clare Elena. Raki weinte folgte denoch Clare. Als Clare mit drei anderen Claymores Miria ,Helen und Deneve einen Yoma töten sollte wartete Raki in einem Gasthaus auf sie. Clare wurde anfangs von Helen und Deneve getrizt und nciht aktzeptiert als sie jedoch sahen das Clare keine so schlechte kämpferin ist wie sie scheint entstand eine Freundschaft zwichen ihnen. Miria warnte die anderen vor Nr 4. Ophelia. Als Clare zusammen mit Raki in ein Dorf ging weil sich dort eine erwachte herumtreiben soll merkte sie erst im anchhinein das sie den Auftrag mit Ophelia ausführen soltle diese aber erstmals Clare angriff und ihr mit ihren Fingern in den Körper stach und Blut von ihr kostete. Sie thumb|left|Ophelia sticht ihre Finger in Clares um von ihrem Blut zu Kostentrente Clare beide Beine ab und sagte sie kämpfe gegen Rakiw enn sie ihre beine zu schnell oder zu langsahm Regeneriert würd er sterben als die erwachte auch schon kahm sie woltle anfngs Raki verschlingen leiß ind ann doch frei. Clare flüchtete mit Raki soweit sie konnte und sagte das sie sich nun trennen müssen Raki wollte nciht und wiedersprach. Clare küsste Raki und evrsprach sie sehen sich wieder wenn er überlebt. Raki hörte auf Clare die sogleich in einen Kapf mit Clare gerät dabei verliert Clare irhen Schwertarm und fiel eine schlucht herunter sie war ncoh am Leben und wollte sich regenerieren, doch ophelia stand da und zerkleinerte ihren Arm so das Clare hilflos verloren thumb|Clare küsst Raki befor sie sich trennenschien. Ophelia wurde von irene angegriffen die Clare rettete. Irene erkannte Clare wieder und unetrichtetethumb|left|Clare verleit im Kapf mit Ophelia ihren Schwertarm sie das schnelle schwert was clare aber nichtt von anfang an beherschte. Irene saß mit Clare am Lagerfeuer und sagte das Clare denkt das Teresa wegen Clare gestorben ist. Sie sagte das es wahr ist fügte aber hinzu das sie glücklich war Teresa war allem und jedem überlegen mit einem großen maß an stolz weswegen sie bewundert und gefürchtet wurde aber Clare hatte sie lieb und gab Teresa das gefühl Menschlicher zus ein ein Gefühl des glücks was sie all die Jahre über vergessen hatte so das teresa mit einem lächeln ging weil sie Clare getroffen hat. Clare fing kurz an zu weinen. Irene und Clare trainierten wo Irene ihr sagte das Clare das schnelle schwert nie beherschen würdem, da es nicht richtig zu ihr passt. Nach ihren worten schnitt sie Clare die evrstümmelten übereste ihres verlorenen Schwertarms ab was Clare überaschte sie schaute auf Irene endschuldigte sich für ihre tat begründete diese und schnitt sich ihren Arm ab um ihn Clare als Geschenk zu geben damit würde sie das schnelle Schwert beherschen. Anfangs wollte Clare den Arm nicht annehmen tat es schließlich doch. Clare machte sich auf den Weg und verabschiedete sich von Irene. Als Clare ging bemerkte sie Ophelia diese erwacht war was sie selbst sich noch nicht ansah sie sagte Clare were stärker geworden und wollte Clare töten. Sie hielt diese unter Wasser bis sie ihr Spiegelbild sah sie sprach zu clare ob diese sie verarschen will und erwänte das es alles die Schuld von dem einhörnigem Monster ist (Priscilla) was Clare die erinnerung wiedergab. Sie schnitt irene einen Arm ab diese wurde wütend und gab wie erwachte es im Kapf tun Clare an allem die Schuld. Ophelia wollte wissen wer Clare ist diese sagte ihr alles in kurzform und kämpfte gegen Ophelia, Clares Arm den sie von Irene bekahm hatte einen Krampf wo sie sagte das sie sich noch an den Arm gewönen muss. Ophelia antwortete achso das ist ja garnicht dein Arm den hab ich ja zerstückelt es ist der Arm von dieser scheiß,hässlichen Irene deshalb bist du auch so stark. Kurz darauf sagte sie das sie wieder ein Spiel spielen Ophelia nahm einen teil ihrer Menschlichen Form an so das Clare sich durch ihren langen Schlangenartigen Schwanz kämpfen sollte wenn sie es schafft würde Ophelia freiwillig sterben. Als sie Clare sah erinnerte sie Clare an ihren bruder der starb um sie zu retten. Als Clare kurz die puste ausging durchborte Ophelia sie leicht als Clare aufgeben wollte schrie sie willst du jetzt krepieren obwohl so viele Menschen an dich glauben. Was Clare kraft agb und sie sich durchkämpfte Ophelia fragte sich selbst warum sie ihr mut machte. Ophelia schien nciht überrascht das Clare gewonnen hatte und hengte sich an ihren hals und bat sie das sie jetzt den evrsprochenen Todesstoß machte was Clare tat allein wegen der tatsache das Ophelia eine erwachte ist sie lächelte Clare an und sagte das Clare jetzt auch für sie kämpfte und nciht verlieren sollte. ophelia versank kurz im Teich wo ihr das letzte lächeln ihres geliebten Bruder sah sie sprach er soll ihr vergeben das sie es so lange vergessen hat und das sie jetzt wieder vereint sein sollen. thumb|Ophelias Leichnahm trieb kurz wieder nach oben nachdem Clare ihr den gewünschten Todestoß gab und ihr versprach für sie zu kämpfen. Ophelia er Schlacht im Süden Mehrere Monate hielt sich Clare vor der Organisation versteckt die Pillen die das Yuki unterdrücken von denen sie eine nahm Clare sprsch sehr tief so das man dachte sie were ein Mann. Als Clare in einem gasthaus war bemerkte sie das vier Claymore das Dorf streiften Namentlcih bekannt sind nur Jean und Katea. Als eien der vier Claymores total evrstümmelt zurückkahm und zu Boden fiel fing Clare sie auf die Claymore rzählte das es eien Falle war und ihre kameradinnen noch am Leben sind und gerettet werden müssen darauf verstarb die Claymore und Clare bittet die leute im Dorf ihren Leichnahm ganz normal zu beerdinegn. Als Clare in die Höhle kahm sah man das die anderen Claymores von Dauf und seiner geliebten Riful die auch bekannt als eine die in der tiefe Hausenden ist so lange gefoltert wurden bis sie erwachen die dritte der Clöaymores lag durchöchert und tot in der ecke wärend Katea erwachte, weil sie aber zu schwach ist ttete sie dauf was jean tieftraurig machte diese würde lieber sterben als zu erwachen Dauf und Riful spürten die nähe von Clare Ruful überließ Dauf Clare als sie noch am anfang des Kampfes waren kahm Nr. 3 Galatea diese Clare auffing und mit ihr verschwinden wollte doch der weg wurde durch Felsen verspärt. Beide kämpften gegen Dauf und Clare erwachte fast konnte aber von Galatea zurückgehohlt werden Galatea wollte schnell mit Clare verschwinden befor Riful auftauchte doche es war zu spät sie saß schon vorne Galatea klärte Clare über sie auf. Galatea sagte das sie nur zu dritt Dauf besiegen können so ging Clare in die unterürdische kammer wo jean war die Körperlich total erwacht war aber Geistig noch sie selbst deshalb schrie Jean das Clare die töten soll doch Clare verbindete ihr Yoki mit dem von jean und hohlte sie zurück vond a an thumb|left|Jean deren Körper völlig erwacht istvertraute sie ihr voll und ganz. Als sie gegen Dauf kämften zerschmetterten sie ihm einen seienr Hände Riful sagte sie bräuchte eine armee aus erwachten um gegen den zweiten in der tiefe Hausenden zu kämpfen da er seid dem er diese neue einhörnige tussi hat nur ärger macht.Clare wurde Klar das es priscilla ist und wollte Namen udn ort Riful sagte wenn Clare sie einmal mit dem schwert trift sagt sie ihr alles, doch Riful wurde ständig von Dauf ebschützt als die drei Claymores Dauf im laufe des Kampfes fast töteten griff Ruful zart ein ihne jemanden zu evrletzten sie sagte das Dauf zwar ein trotel ist aber trotzdem noch ihr Mann ind em Augenblick traf Clare sie mit dem Schwert was sie zum lächeln brachte und sie sagte gewonnen ich verate dir den namen. Riful zeigte sich kurz in ihrem erwachten zustand und verät Clare alles was sie wissen will und sagte ihr könnt ihn nicht alleine aufhalten schleißt euch mir an danach evrschwanden sie und dauf. jean ging mit Calre fort und folgte ihr ständig und sagte ständig das sie Clare was schuldet was Clare nciht aktzeptiert. ALs Rubel und Rafaela vor den ebdien stehn erklärt rubel ihr von dem Auftrag im Norden und sagte wenn sie und Jean ihn nicht annehmen werden sie getötet und benutzte als Agoment das Raki sich in der nähe aufhällt. Bei der schalcht im Nordem gibt es zwichen Clare,Helen,Miria und Deneve ein wiedersehn Helen richtete ihr schwert als begrüßung auf Clare wo jean dazwichen ging Helen und Jean kahmen in einen kurzen Konflickt der schnell gelöst war und sie endschuldigten sich beeeinander. Miria klärte ihre Freundinnen Clare,Helen Deneve und Jean auf das sie eine migrige Chance hätten. Bei dem ersten Kapf gegen erwachte starb keiner, doches gab mehrere verletzungen. Flora die die Gruppenleiterin von der Gruppe der Clare angehört sagte sie soll kurz mit ihr kommen Flora fiel auf das Clares Schwertarm der von der ehemaligen Nummer 2. Irene ist. flora wollte gegen Clare antreten wo jean wieder dazwichen ging Flora sagte sie hätte Clare sowieso nciht stark evrletzt da es zu riskannt ist wollte sie aber aus dem kapf ausschleißen da sie sich nicht sicher war ob sie irh vertraun kann. clare erzählte den ebiden die Geschihte mit Irene so das Flora ihr wieder vertraute. Einige Zeit später griff ein gigantischer Gegner an Der dilberäugige Löwenkönig Ricardo griff die Claymores an und wollte nur die großen Claymores vernichten die schwachen waren ihn egal er teilte undine in zwei und tat Flora,Jean und Veronica schwer verletzten. Er kämpfte gegenMiria,Helen,Deneve und Clare wo er Deneve verletzte diese die Zeit nutzte um sich zu regenerieren. Als Ricardo miria hatte und sie enthaubten wollte macht eCalre sich vorwürfe und ließ mit einer mächtigen Geschwindigkeit ihre Beine erwachen sodas sie ihm eine Hand abschnitt und Miria retette Clare erwachte mehr und mehr bis sie allein geegen ihn käpfte. Isley der den kapf von weitem beobachtete fand Clare beeindruckend sagte das sie trotzalldem keine Chance hätte. Clare benutzte immer mehr Kraft und erwachte mehr und mehr. Rakid er vroher bei isley und Priscilla war war angekommena ls ihm erzählt wurde das Clare es nciht schaffen würde saß er weinend in der Ecke. Clare gelang es Ricardo allein zu töten was großes erstaunen erzeugte doch Clare war kurz vor dem erwachen und bat Helen sie zu enthaubten diese weigerte sich als Priscilla Teresa spürte obwohl es sich um calre handelt bekahm ihr Gedächnis wieder und machte scha uf dem weg Clare verschwand weil sie gegen priscilla kämpfen wollte. Miria,Helen udn Deneve machten sich auf den weg sie zu suchen wo Miria ihr erzählte das sie durch Zufall herausfand das Clare das Fleisch und Blut von Teresa mit dem leisen lächeln eingesetzt wurde und sie von priscilla getötet wurde das es warscheinlich eien verbindung zwcihen Clare und Teresa gab. Ind er Zeit machten sich die schwerverletzt Jean und Raki ebenfalls auf den Weg um Clare zu finden. Als Miria mit den anderen beiden qngekommen war sahen sie das Priscilla erst richtig erwachte und völlig verwirrt ist und Clare für teresa hällt. Priscilla verletzte die anderen drei Deneve und miria hatten leichte verketzungen, aber helen musste ihre Gliedmaßen rengenerieren. Raki emrkte das Clare und Priscilla gegeneinander kämpften was ihm zu schaffen machte Clares Körper erwachte völlig und konnte priscilla besiegen das sie aus ihrer erwachten gestallt fiel als Clare ihr den Kopf abschlagen wollte stellte sich Raki davor der wusste was Priscilla getan hat und wollte Clare zur vernunft bringene umarmte und sagte das er sie leibt. Clare sagte er soll weglaufen, da sie gleich heistig erwacht. Jean ging dazwichen und sagte sie will Clare das Leben thumb|Die erwachte Clare wird zur vernunft gebetenzurückgeben was sie Jean geschenkt hat. Clare weigerte sich es anzunehmen da Jean sonst sterben würde diese sagte das sie so oder so an ihrer verletzung stirbt und vorher noch gutes tut Clare wehrte sich um jean zu retten willigte zu schluss jedoch ein doch jean starb. Clare hielt jean ganz fest in ihrem Arm und fing an zu weinen. isley tauchte auf der die verwirrte priscilla nahm undsich verabschiedete. Clare evrgrub zusammen mit Raki und den anderen jeans leichnahm Clare bleib noch eine weile an ihrem Grab. Clare,Deneve udn Heöen wollten nciht mehr zur Organsition zurückkehren und ein nromalesthumb|left|Jean starb in Clares Armen Leben leben. Clare sagte sie will jetzt nciht mehr von Raki getrennt werden und ging mit ihm sie schaute ncoheinmal zu Jeans grab an dem Teresas Geiste rschien udn Clare anläschelte. Aussehen Clare hat kinnlanges hellblondes Haar das sie in einer folge zusammengebunden hat. Sie trägt in den meisten foilgen die standart uniform trägt aber auch mal andere Kleidung. Wie z.b normale Menschenkleidung um sich unter ihnen zu verbergen. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Teresa Teresa war wie eine große Schwester für Clare, da sie Clare beschützt hat und ihr den namen gab da nach eienbr Legende die beiden legenderen Schönen Schwestern Clare und Teresa heißen. Als Teresa starb wurde clare kalr der einzigste Sinn in ihrem Leben besteht daraus Priscilla zu töten udn Teresa zu rächen. später merkt sie das es so vieles gitb für das es sich zu Leben lohnt. Raki Raki war anfangs nur ein normaler Menschenjunge für Clare. Doch sie scheint ihn zu mögen im laufe der Serie werden sie sehr gute Freunde und evrleiben sich auch in einnander. Clare küsste Raki befor sie sich trennten und Clare gestandt ihr seine Liebe. Sie Reisen jetzt zusammen durch die Welt Miria Miria hielt anfangs nciht viel von Clare hatte aber auch nciht den drang sie zu ärgern. Seid der ersten Schlacht mit ihr sind sie gut befreudnet. Beid er Schlacht im Norden rettete Clare Miria in der letzten Sekunde das leben und konte sie mit hilfe von Helen in sicherheit bringen. Beid em Kapf von Clare und Priscilla strit Miria mit Helen und Deneve ein sie wurde aber nur leicht verletzt. Als Priscilla von isley weggebracht wurde und Jean Clare zurückholte trennten sie sich von den anderen versprachd as sie sich eines Tages wiedersehn würden Helen Helen tat Clare zusammen mit Deneve wegen irhem Rang immer runtermachen. Sie aktzeptierte Clare anfangs nicht nach dem erstem kampf freundet sie sich mit ihr an. Sie emrkt das Clare ihr wichtig geworden ist und half ihr Miria in sicherheit zu bringen. Am Ende verabschiedet sie sich von Clare,Raki und Miria und beschloss sich zusammen mit Deneve vor der Organisation zu verstecken Deneve Denve hatte anfangs das selbe Problem mit ihr wie Helen. Doch Deneve merkte wie stark Clare eigentlich ist und es ebtstand eine enge Freundschaft. Elena Elena war damals die einzigste und beste Freudnin von clare. Sie wurden gemeinsam ausgebildet und konnten beid er schmerzhaften Transformation Ruig schlafen da sie sich gegenseitig im arm hatten. Elena gab Clare ihr schwarze Karte da sie sich wünschte von ihr getötet zu werden Galaea Galatea wurde ebauftragt Clare zur organisation zurückzubringen wo sie erstmals gegen Dauf käpften mussten auch zwichen ihnen enstand eine freudnschaft. Die aber nciht so eng ist wie die zwichen Miria und co. Jean Clare rette jean vor dem erwachen so das Jean ihr von agnzem Herzen vertraut und sie bschützen will auch wenn Clare selbst sagt das sie es nciht will. Jean ist Clare sehr wichtig was umgekehrt genauso ist.Clare ist Jean so sehr wichtig das sie für Clare sterben würde. Jean starb indem sie Clare mit letzter Kraft vor dem erwachen bewarte bzw. zurückhohte. Jean starb in Clares Armen es war ihr letzter wunsch Clare das Leben zurückzugeben was sie ihr gab. Sid Anfangs griffen Sid und Galk Clare an, diese hielt sich aber nicht lang mit ihnen auf. Als Clare sich zu erkennen gab konnte Sid sie überhaupt nicht leiden, als sie zu sterben drohte kümmerte er sich nicht um ihr überleben. Jedoch tat er seinen hass am ende vergessen. Galk Galk schien Anfangs nicht begeistert von ihr zu sein,doch als Clare ihm das Leben rettete und dabei schwer verletzt wurde rettete er sie. Er schien Clare zu mögen und würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen. Rubel Rubel hatte anfangs ein ganz neutrales verhälltnis zu Rubel. Als er sjedoch zu eienm Auftrag zwang und Raki als Argomennt benutzte nannte sie ihn ein Schwein was ihn aber nicht sehr bedauern ließ. Ophelia Clare hasste Ophelia, da sie Menschen tötet und man es bei ihr durchgehn lässt und Teresa dafür sterben musste. Ophelia wollte anfangs Rakt töten und trennte Clare ihre beine ab. Clare konnte sich und Raki fürs erste in sicherheit bringen. Ophelia trennte Clare ihren Schwertarm ab und zerkleinerte ihn so das sie ihn nicht mehr Regenerieren konnte. Ophelia wurde, jedoch von Irene schwer verletzt befor sie Clare töten konnte. Ophelia wachte schwerverletzt auf und hatte große schmerzen in ihrem leid und ihrem Zorn erwachte sie. Später als Clare Irenes Arm als Geschenk bekahm und sich auf den Weg machte begegnete ihr Ophelias erwachte Form diese sich an Clares innerein bedienen wollte und gegen sie kämpfte Ophelia wollte Calre zuerst ertränken als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah war sie so gleich überascht und sagte das sie nur ihren bruder rächen wollte und nicht zu so einem Monster dabei erwänte sie das nur einer daran schuld wäre die grässliche Einhörnige Kreatur(Priscilla) welches Clare auf alte erinerungen brachte. Sie schnitt Ophelia den Arm ab diese sich wie einredete das es jetzt Clares schuld ist was beie rwachten wie auch bei Priscilla öffters mal vorkommt das sie einen schuldigen suchen egal wer. Ophelia wollte wissen wer Clare ist diese sagte ihr alles in kurzform. Wo sie auch erwänte das der Arm den sie trägt eigentlich Irene gehört was Ophelia antwortete das es wol daran leigt das es der arm der scheiß,hässlichen Irene so wurde sie von Ohelia beschrieben ist. Ophelia wollte ein "spiel" mit Clare spielen sie sammelte ihre ganzen Menschlichen anteile und sagte wenn Clare es schafft sich einen weg durch ihren erwachten Leib zu Boren legt sie ihr schicksal in ihre Hände, doch zu Ophelias überaschung gelingt es Clare zu gewinnen. ophelia sagte das sie eh keine Chance gegen Clare hätte klammerte sich an ihr fest und sagte sie soll ihr den Todestoß verpassen was Clare zu ihren gunsten auch tat, da Ophelia erwacht war. Ophelia schaute sie mit gutem wille an und sagte ihr das Clare jetzt auch für sie kämpft Irene Irene war damals dabei als Priscilla Teresa tötete und wurde schwer verletzt sie stellte sich tot und heilt sich vor der organisation versteckt. Irene rettete Clare vor Ophelia und unterichtete Clare im schnellen Schwert. Irene gab ihr ihren einzigsten Arm als Geschenk Flora Flora ist eine Kriegerin mit einstelliger Rangnummer sie wurde im Norden zu eienr der fünf Gruppen als Leiterin von Miria erklärt dieser gehörte Clare an. Als FLora Clare bat kurz mit ihr zu kommen sagte sie Clare das sie merkte das Clarey Schwertarm nicht ihr eigener war und der ehemaligen Nr 2 Irene gehörte sie wollte gegen Clare kämpfen als jean dazwichen kahm sagte sie das sie Clare nicht tötlich oder schwer verletzt hätte da es zu riskant wäre das sie aber mit keinem in eienr schlacht kämpft von dem sie nciht weiß ob sie ihm vertrauen kann und wollte Clare ausschließen. Clare erzählte wie es dazu kahm das sie den Arm von Irene bekahm. In der Schlacht wurde Flora tötlich verletzt Clare machte sich vorwürfe das wenn sie schneller gewesen wäre Jean und Flora beschützen hätte können. Es ist wird angenommen das sie gestorben ist. Priscilla Clare hasst priscilla, da diese Teresa vor ihren Augen tötete. Clare wurde einzig und alleine kriegerin um Priscilla zu töten als sie in der letzten Folge gegeneinander kämpften gewann Clare, doch Raki hielt sie dafor ab priscilla zu töten, diese wurde dananch von isley mitgenommen. Clarexraki.jpg Clare jean.jpg Clare2.jpg Clare1.jpg Teresaclarw2.jpg clare awakned.jpg|Clare in ihrer Körperlichen Erwachten Form clare klein.jpg|Clare als kleiens Mädchen kurz befor Teresa getötet wurde clare ricardo.jpg|Clare als sie Ricardo tötete clare5.jpg clare6.jpg|Clare als diese Teresa anfleht sie nicht alleine zu lassen clare7.jpg|Clare als sie nach ihren evrletzungen aufwachte Claymore3.jpg|Ein Wallpaper von Clare teresaclarw1.jpg|Das Denkmal der Schwestern Clare und Teresa Gallerie Trivia *Clares echter Name ist unbekannt sie wurde von Teresa Clare genannt. Jedoch nur im Anime *Sie wurde nur kriegerin um Teresa zu rächen *Im laufe der Serie verliebt sie sich in Raki *Ihre damalige beste Freundin war Elena *Clare trägt nur den rang 47. da sie nicht halb Mensch halb Yoma ist es wird vermutet das sie dann einen einstelligen Rang hätte da sie über enorme Kräfte verfügt sie anfangs nur nicht richtig einsetzten konnte |-| Manga= Clare (クレア) ist eine Kriegerin und trug den Rang nr 47. Sie stammt aus der 150ten Generation von Kriegerinnen. Generation der Claymores war. Sie ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. Clare ist die einzige Kriegerin die sich entschieden hat das Fleisch und Blut einer anderen Kriegerin zu nehmen statt eines Yomas weshalb sie nur 1\4 Yoma und 3\4 Mensch ist. Dies erlaubte die Organisation als Experiment um eine starke Kriegerin zu erschaffen. Dieses wurde als Fehlschlag betrachtet weshalb sie den niedrigsten Rang bekommen hat. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich und erlangte ein hohes Maß an kraft. Clare ist eins von 5 Halberwachten Wesen. Clare ist auch die einzige die freiwillig Kriegerin wurde und an die Tore der Organisation klopfte. Aussehen Ihr Haar ist Kinnlang und hellblond. Ihren Pony trägt sie genauso wie sie ihn als Kind hatte. Bei ihrem letzten Test vor der Rangvergebung(in der Ausbildung) gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt weshalb sie sich 2\3 ihrer Haare als Köder abschnitt (Extra Szene 4) und sie aus dem Fenster hing. Es ist seitdem kurzen geblieben. Ihre Augen sind Silber und ihre Narben am Körper sind verschwunden mit Ausnahme der "Stigmata" auf der Vorderseite des ihres Oberkörpers. Sie gillt als äußerst schön und atraktiv *Körperhöhe 170cm Persönlichkeit Seid ihrer Kindheit zeigt sich das Clare große Willenskraft besitzt, als sie Teresa trotz aller gefahren folgte. Durch die Quälereien war sie zunächst stumm erlernte jedoch durch die Liebe zu Teresa wieder zu sprechen. Sie war auch unheimlich entschlossen Teresas Fleisch und Blut in sich aufzunehmen um Priscilla. Was ihr Lebensziel\Lebenslust wurde. Um bessere Chancen zu haben wurde sie Claymore des Offensiven Typ. Als Clare Kriegerin wurde entwickelte sich eine kalte und abweisende Persönlichkeit, genau das Gegenteil was sie als Kind war. Jedoch kann sie schnell in Zorn und Raserei verfallen. Ihre brennende Persönlichkeit ist der Grund warum sie nicht in der Lage ist das schnelle Schwert zu meistern. Geschichte Folgt Fähigkeiten Folgt Verbindungen Raki Von Anfang an hatte Raki keine Angst vor Clare, trotz ihrer kalten Art. Sie gibt ihm schließlich ihren namen nach einer Rettung vor einem Yoma Preis. Raki hatte von Anfang an eine Sympathie gegenüber Clare und wollte sie als Koch begleiten. Als Clare schwerverletzt war wachte er Tagelang an ihrem Bett und weinte, als Sid schlecht über Clare herzog schlug Raki ihm ins Gesicht. Raki holte Clare auch vor dem erwachen zurück, als er sagte das er mit ihr sterben will. Als sie sich trennten küsste Clare in und sagte sie sehen sich eines Tages wieder. Teresa Clare wurde damals von Teresa gerettet, weshalb sie ihr trotz aller gefahren folgte und nicht von ihr abgelassen hat. Clare war Anfangs stumm und öffnete sich mehr und mehr durch die Zeit mit Teresa. Teresa riss sich für Clare von der Organisation ab. Als Teresa starb ab sich Clare die Schuld und wollte sie rächen und nahm das Fleisch und Blut von Teresa in sich auf. Teresa erwachte kurzzeitig zu neuem Leben in Clares Körper, Erwachte und besiegte Priscilla. Priscilla Clare hasst Priscilla — Teresa's Mörder — Priscilla zu töten wurde sogleich zu Clares Lebensaufgabe. Um Priscilla zu töten, war Clare bereit ihre Menschlichkeit und ihre Freunde aufzugeben. Weshalb sie sich auch entschieden hat offensive Kriegerin zu werden um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen. Nachdem Clare Priscilla gemeinsam mit Teresa zur strecke brachte fand sie ihren Frieden und reiste sogleich mit Raki weiter. Elena Elena war damals Clares einzige Freundin in der Claymore Ausbildung. Während ihrer schmerzhaften Verwandlung trösteten sie einander und umarmten siech die Nacht um ruhig schlaen zu können. Später als Kriegerin gab. Clare redete später davon das sie nachdem sie ELena getötet hat eine ganze Nacht lang durchweinte. Cid Cis schien Clare zwar von Anfang an atraktiv zu finden, jedoch verachtete er sie und hatte eine Abneigung gegen sie, da sie eine Silberäugige Hexe ist. Er verhönte sie als sie schwere veletzungen trug. Als er jedoch ihre Kräfte in Action sah verließ in der Hass. Später küsste Cid sie zum Abschied weshalb er von Raki einen tritt einbüßte. Er scheint jedoch nicht romantisch an ihr Interessiert zu sein. Nachdem er auf Clare traf empfing er auch Miata und CLarice freundlich. Galk Galk hielt Anfangs nichts von Clare, doch als sie ihn rettete war er bereit sein Leben für sie zu geben. Er trug die schwerverletzte Clare zu Pater Vincent der sie versorgte. Er machte ebenso Raki viel Hoffnung das sie es schaffen wird. Miria Clare versteht sich gut mit Miria, da diese Helen und Deneve zurück gehalten hat. Im Kampf zeigte Clare das sie Potential besitzt weshalb sie und Miria sich anfreundeten. Clare scheint Miria großen Respekt zu zeigen und ist ihr eine treue Freundin. Clare sieht Miria mehr als große Schwester statt als Freundin an. Helen Helen hackte ständig auf Clare wegen ihrer niedrigen Rangnummer herum. Sie schien sie nicht zu mögen und konnte es icht lassen sie Aufzuziehen. Sie nahm Clare weder ernst noch traute sie ihr irgendwas zu. Jedoch zeigte Helen sich schnell von ihren Fähigkeiten begeistert. helen und Clare wurden schließlich enge Freunde. Obwohl CLare meint das Helen ihr Munwerk manchmal zügeln sollte, hegt sie große Sympathie gegen Helen. Deneve Deneve richtete ihr Schwert häufig gegen Clare und sah keinerlei Potential und unterstützte Helen. Jedoch änderte es sich auch bei ihr als sie dank Clare überleben konnten. Deneve zeigte Clare mit kurzen Worten ihre Gedanken und half ihr oft, doch vieles blieb in Clares Herzen. Zu Deneve spürt sie die größte Freundschaft. Ophelia Clare sollte mit Ophelia gemeinsam ein Team gegen die Erwachte in Gonalzu bilden. Miria warnte Clare zu vor vor Ophelia, da diese sich weder um Menschenleben noch um Kamaradinnen kümmert im Gegenteil, sie erhebt sogar freudig ihr schwert gegen sie. Nachdem Clare "beinahe Erwachte" um Raki von der Erwachte wegzubringen verfolgte Ophelia Clare und zerschmetterte ihren Schwertarm und wollte sie sogar töten. Als Ophelia erwachte lies sie sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig von CLare töten, da Ophelia nicht als Erwachte Leben will und ihren Bruder in Clare wiedererkennt. Clare hegte jedoch keinen Groll gegen Ophelia sondern eher im Gegenteil sie nahm ihren Segen und ihre Hoffnung mit auf ihrem weiteren Weg im Kampf gegen Priscilla. Clare sprach später wenn sie Ophelia zu einem anderen Augenblick getroffen hätte, wären sie mit Sicherheit gute Freunde geworden. Irene Nachdem Irene glaubt Teresas Yoki wiederzuerkennen, das es nur anders ist macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Ophelia und Clare und rettet Clares Leben. Irene trägt Clare in ihre einsame Hütte, damit sie sich von ihre Wunden erholt. Die beiden Frauen reden über Teresa wo Clare anfängt zu weinen, Irene kann ihr nicht sagen das Clare nicht unschuldig an Teresas Tod ist, jedoch kann sie ihr besichern das Teresa Glücklich war das sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit Clare verbringen durfte. Irene lehrte Clare ihre Wirbelklinge und gab ihr sogar ihren verbleibenden Schwertarm und sagte das es mit ihrem Arm besser klappen würde. Clare sagte das sie sich den Arm nur ausleihen würde und ihn zurückgeben würde. nach über 7 jahren kehrte Clare mit Raki zu der Hütte zurück wo sie Irene antraf, diese von Rafaela verschont wurde. Jedoch hatte sie ihren Arm schon wieder völlig Regeneriert hat. Jean Clare ist schwer beeindruckt von Jeans Willensraft, da ihr Geist noch Menschlich ist, obwohl ihr Körper bereits Erwacht ist. Clare holte Jean zurück, da Jean jedoch nackt war gab Clare ihr ihren Umhang. Jeans Willenskraft gab ihr den Mut und die Inspiration ihre Wirbelklinge zu verbessern. Sie kämpft gemeinsam mit Galatea gegen auf. Jean war der Meinung das sie Clare was schuldig ist, obwohl Clare ihr ständig sagt das dies nicht nötig sei. Zwischen Clare und Jean entwickelte sich eine besondere Freundschaft. Als Jean sich für Clare opferte war sie unheimlich traurig und weinte viel. Clare erzählte Teresa wie gut Jeans Herz gewesen sei. Sie weint jedes mal wenn sie von Jean erzählt. Flora Flora zweifelte anfangs an Clares Fähigkeiten zeigte sich jedoch sehr beeindruckt von ihrer Wirbelklinge und wollte sich mit ihrer Windschneide messen. Nach dem Duel kniete Clare am Boden und sagte das Flora Schwertstart der Sieger ist, da die Windschneide das genauere Schwert ist. Flora lächelte Freundlich und half Clare auf. beide versprachen sich Seite an Seite zu käämpfen und schworen sich das sie es gemeinsam überstehen. Als Flora jedoch starb verspürte Clare starke Trauer und Schuldgefühle, da sie Flora nicht beschützen konnte. Clare meisterte Floras Windschneide um Flora in ehren zu halten, dass sie niemals in Vergessenheit gerät. Clare sagte auch bei Flora, wie auch schon bei Ophelia und afaela das wenn sie sich zu einem anderen Augenblick begegnet wären währen sie gute Freunde geworden. Rafaela Folgt Yuma Yuma schien sich sehr verbunden zu Clare fühlen. Yuma sah sich selbst immerwieder als schwächste der 7 Kriegerinnen an und suchte ständig die Nähe zu Yuma: Clare selbst sagt, da Yumas Rang ihr am nächsten liegt hat sie zu Yuma auch die engste Verbiindung. Cynthia Clare und Cynthia schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Clare äußerte sich das sie jedoch etwas neidisch auf Cynthia ist, da diese eine sehr Freundliche und Optimistische Person ist und ihre f´Freude offen zeigen kann. |-| Kind= Kategorie:Haubtcharakter Kategorie:Weibliche charaktere Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Charakter des Animes Kategorie:Charakter des Mangas Kategorie:Offensive